Paul Reed
Paul Reed was an American actor. Biography Born Sidney Kahn in Highland Falls, New York, Reed began his show business career as a radio performer and singer, before embarking on a lengthy career in stage musicals. He also displayed a talent for comedy in such works as Caesar's Hour, and several straight roles such as the non-singing role of Lieutenant Brannigan in Guys and Dolls. Reed also appeared in a number of television series, including his best-remembered role as the beleagured Captain Paul Block in Car 54, Where Are You?, the The Cara Williams Show as well as the films Ride to Hangman's Tree and Fitzwilly Strikes Back. He passed away in 2007. Singing A prolific stage musical actor, Reed gave his first singing performances in a number of Gilbert and Sullivan plays, including The Gondoliers and Trial by Jury. Reed originated a wide number of roles on stage, including The Music Man (as Charlie Cowell), Bert Bratt in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying and Mr. Dobitch in Promises, Promises. Television Car 54, Where Are You? (1961) *I am the Captain of the 53rd (solo) Stage The Gondoliers (1940) *I stole the prince (contains solo lines) *But, bless my heart (duet) *Try we life-long (contains solo lines) *There lived a king (contains solo lines) The Mikado (1940) The Pirates of Penzance (1940) Trial by Jury (1940) *Oh, never, never, never, since I joined the human race (contains solo lines) *That she is reeling is plain to see! (contains solo lines) Blossom Time (1941) The New Moon (1942) *A Chanty (contains solo lines) *Funny Little Sailor Men (contains solo lines) *Love Is Quite a Simple Thing (contains solo lines) La Vie Parisienne (1942) Up in Central Park (1945)(originated the role) *Boss Tweed (contains solo lines) *Rip Van Winkle (contains solo lines) *When the Party Gives a Party (contains solo lines) Hold It! (1948)(originated the role) *Hold It (reprise) All for Love (1949)(originated the role) Great to Be Alive (1950)(originated the role) *From This Day On *Who Done It? (contains solo lines) *Finale Guys and Dolls (1950) Nathan Detroit (understudy) *The Oldest Established (contains solo lines) *Sue Me (duet) *Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat *Finale Carnival in Flanders (1953)(originated the role) *Ring the Bell (contains solo lines) *You're Dead! (contains solo lines) By the Beautiful Sea (1954)(originated the role) Mr. Curtis *Finale Carl Gibson (understudy) *Finale The Music Man (1957) Charlie Cowell (originated the role) *Rock Island (contains solo lines) Marcellus Washburn (understudy) *The Sadder-But-Wiser Girl (duet) *Shipoopi (contains solo lines) Mayor George Shinn (understudy) *Iowa Stubborn *Finale How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (1961)(originated the role) *A Secretary is Not a Toy (contains solo lines) *I Believe in You (contains solo lines) *Brotherhood of Man (contains solo lines) Here's Love (1963)(originated the role) *That Man Over There (solo) *My State (contains solo lines) I'm Solomon (1968)(originated the role) *The Citation (solo) *The Three Riddles (contains solo lines) Promises, Promises (1968)(originated the role) *Where Can You Take a Girl? (contains solo lines) Gallery reedpeters.jpg|'Vincent Peters' in Up in Central Park. reedblock.jpg|'Captain Paul Block' in Car 54, Where Are You? Reed, Paul Category:Incomplete performer articles Reed, Paul